1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tonneau covers, and more particularly, to tonneau covers for covering the beds of pickup trucks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art patents are concerned more with shell type covers for trucks, including pickup trucks, than for tonneau covers which extends only across the sides of the pickup truck beds and which have no vertical wall structure above the sides of the truck. Examples of such shell types campers are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,201,171, 3,606,448, 3,688,787, and 3,901,548.
The '171 patent discloses a frame securable to the upper or top portion of a pickup bed side wall, and movable on the side wall, to allow the frame with a cover secured thereto, to collapse like an accordian. The cover, with the frame, comprises a generally inverted "U" shaped shell which defines a compartment between the bed of the pickup and the top or upper portion of the cover. Tension controls are included in the vertical members of the frame to provide a vertical tension on the frame to keep the cover taut when the apparatus is in the extended position.
The '448 patent discloses a cover which, in general configuration, is similar to that of the '171 patent. It comprises a generally "U" shaped inverted frame, with the cover secured thereto, which moves on a track disposed or secured to the top of the sides of a pickup truck bed. Another type of cover which collapses in an accordian-like fashion is shown in the '787 patent. Again, a generally inverted "U" shaped frame is secured to the top of the side walls of a pickup truck, with a covering disposed over the frame. The frame collapses in an accordian-like fashion.
Another slidable cover for a pickup truck, which includes the same general configuration of an inverted "U" shaped frame, but with the arms (or legs) of the frame extending outwardly rather than directly vertically, is shown in the '548 patent. The frame moves on a channel secured to the pickup bed walls.
Another type of cover for a truck is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,342,523. The cover comprises a sectional cover which includes supports secured to truck walls.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,363,938 also discloses a collapsible truck cover which moves longitudinally with respect to the bed of a truck and which includes arched vertical supports to which the cover is secured.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,986,749 discloses a collapsible cover which does not require or does not utilize a vertical frame, but rather includes a track secured to the top of side walls of a truck, and a cover which extends between the brackets secured to the walls of the truck. The cover moves horizontally over the truck of the bed, and, when in the closed position, nests in a vertical position adjacent the forward end of the truck bed.